


Ode To Jon

by spacejeep69



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: I just needed this, I needed something, SO, because jon is gone, but eh, don't read it if you don't like jon i guess, drabble i guess, here take this, i guess it could be considered a vent piece but, i personally feel indifferent towards him, idk about that, what can you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejeep69/pseuds/spacejeep69
Summary: Jon leaves the academy. Hana doesn't agree with his decision.





	Ode To Jon

**Author's Note:**

> So Jon is basically gone
> 
> I'm proud of him for branching out.
> 
> You will be remembered, Jon.

Her legs ran her all the way to the drama club, where Jon was packing his things.

"Jon? Jon, are you here?"

Her voice echoed as it cracked, tears slipping from her face. Jon emerged from backstage, a duffel bag around his shoulder.

"Hana? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hidden Block?"

She shook her head violently, dashing over and wrapping her arms around him. 

"It's just... The rest of Normal Boots told me that you were leaving, and I couldn't-"

"Hana. Listen to me and listen good."

She looked up at him, hurt and tears filling her eyes. Jon grabbed her arms from him and pressed them to her chest.

"I'm leaving for myself. By myself. I'll visit occasionally, but... I need to go." 

Jon's face turned melancholy for a moment, and he patted her head. He stood still for a second, then turned and walked away.  
She stood still, holding her breath. Surely... That couldn't be it? Jon wouldn't just...

She dashed after Jon, determination filling her eyes.

"Jon!"

She saw Jon freeze up and sigh.

"Hana. You can't keep me here forever. I need to leave."

She stood quiet for a moment, and Jon didn't seem to be moving.

"Can... Can you at least tell me why you're leaving so suddenly?"

Jon shook his head, a sad smile appearing.

"I'm pursuing my career, a little at a time."

She began to laugh. It was amused, airy, yet it slowly turned into helpless, quiet sobs.

"You're in high school, you idiot!"

Jon laughed as well, but it was hollow and empty.

"Hana, it was great getting to know you for a year. I still wish that you'd have came to Normal Boots, but hey, some things don't go as planned, right?"

He turned again. This time, however, she didn't stop him.

She stood quiet for five seconds. She looked up to see him facing her.

"Good luck. I believe in you."

He grinned.


End file.
